Okaeri
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: Naru, memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang pasca dua tahun dirinya kembali ke Inggris setelah tubuh gene ditemukan. Disisi lain, Mai, bersama anggota SPR yang lain tengah menangani sebuah kasus. Dititik dimana seharusnya kedua insan tersebut kembali bertemu, ternyata takdir memiliki rencana yang berbeda. Dapatkah Naru dan Anggota SPR lainnya menyelamatkan sosok Mai?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Okaeri**

**NaruMai fanfiction **

**With little bit YakumoHaruka**

**© Yuki Yahiko**

**Ghost Hunt ****© Fuyumi Ono **

**Crossover fic with**

**Psychic Detective Yakumo ****© Kaminaga Manabu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selasa, 07 xx 2xxx, Kediaman Davis_, _Inggris.

Oliver Davis, tengah menyesap _Earl grey tea_ kesukaannya seraya menatap indahnya pemandangan kota Inggris dari balkon kamarnya. Meskipun, pemandangan kota saat ini tengah bersemi indah, tetapi tidak dengan hatinya. Pikirannya kini tengah melayang mengikuti arus angin yang berhembus lembut.

Ah, saat ini sedang apa kira-kira gadis itu disana? Seperti itulah salah satu pikirannya saat ini.

Berbicara tentang gadis itu, bagaimana dia sekarang? Apakah dia tumbuh baik? Apakah dia tidak kesepian? Apakah hatinya kini telah memaafkan dirinya yang dulu pernah mencampakannya? Dan berbicara tentang pertanyaan terakhir, membuat sang ilmuwan muda itu kembali berpikir.

Bukankah, gadis itu yang telah menyampakan dirinya?

Ya, disaat Noll (re: Naru) memberitahukan kepada gadis itu bahwa, sosok yang selalu berada di dalam mimpinya bukanlah dirinya. Gadis itu secara jelas terlihat kebingungan. Dan, ketika Naru kembali bertanya siapa yang akan gadis itu pilih? Seseorang yang baik atau sebaliknya? Dan dengan senyuman diwajah manisnya gadis itu menjawab, seseorang yang baik, tanpa memperhatikan gurat luka di wajahnya. Dan dengan jelas bagi Naru, gadis itu lebih memilih kembarannya, Uegene, daripada dirinya membuatnya merasa cukup.

Gene, walaupun pemuda itu merupakan kembaran dirinya, walaupun jauh didalam dasar jiwanya, Naru menyanyangi kembarannya, dan … meskipun Gene sudah tiada, rasa iri karena dia tidak bisa menjadi sosok hangat seperti kembarannya itu masih terlukis nyata di hatinya.

Kira-kira, siapa yang akan gadis itu pilih jika dia juga memiliki senyum sehangat Gene? Apakah gadis itu mampu memberikan jawaban yang sama?

Pikiran pemuda itu semakin hanyut kedalam lubang hitam. Membuat sosok yang telah terbiasa fokus terhadap wilayah di sekitarnya kini tidak menyadari bahwa Sang Asisten pribadinya, Koujo Lin, tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Sang bos muda-seraya memegang setumpuk berkas ditangannya.

"Naru, aku membawakan beberapa berkas untukmu," Pria bersurai emo itu berjalan menuju sisi depan meja kerja sang atasan. "Oh, Luella dan Martin sudah menunggumu di bawah." Lanjutnya seraya menata berkas-berkas tersebut di atas meja.

"Naru?" panggil Lin yang sedari tadi tidak mendapat jawaban.

Lin menghentikan pekerjaannya, Pria tersebut menatap penuh selidik ke wajah Naru dengan alis yang mengeryit tajam. Kedati terkenal dengan sosoknya yang dingin, sifat protektifnya kepada si kembar tak pernah berubah.

"Naru?" panggilnya sekali lagi, namun sang empunya nama masih tetap diam.

Panik, Lin berjalan cepat menghampiri pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut. Satu bayangannya saat ini, pemuda keras kepala itu kembali menggunakan kemampuan _psychic-_nya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Dan begitu Lin mencapai target, Naru tersentak kaget karena tarikan gravitasi dari balik punggungnya.

"Naru!"

Teriakan penuh kecemasan Lin membuat manik legam itu mengerjap cepat.

"Lin? Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya kikuk.

Helaan napas lega meluncur bebas dari sang pria emo. Pikiran kelamnya tadi terenyahkan begitu saja ketika melihat pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

"aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali dan kau tidak mendengarkan." jawabnya singkat. "Luella dan Martin menunggumu di bawah." Lanjutnya.

Mengangguk singkat, Naru meletakkan cangkir _tea-_nya dan berjalan santai ke tempat ke orang tuanya tengah menunggu.

"Naru."

Panggilan Lin menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa mengucaokan apapun, Naru menatap penuh tanya kearah pria yang notabenenya lebih tua darinya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya _to the point._

Naru hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya singkat sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya dan tepat sebelum pemuda beraura suram itu menutup pintu kamarnya, dia berucap, "tidak ada." Dan menutup pintunya.

Lin hanya menghela napasnya lagi. Memiliki atasan yang merangkap sebagai murid bimbingannya dengan watak keras kepala cukup membuat migrainnya kambuh.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau kan kembali ke Jepang?"

Martin, sang kepala keluarga tengah menatap serius Sang putra satu-satunya yang tersisa. Disampingnya, Luella, tengah menangis sesegukan ketika mendengar keputusan sang putra tunggal yang ingin kembali membuka cabang SPR di tanah kelahirannya.

"Ayah, kita sudah pernah membahas hal ini. Dua tahun yang lalu tepatnya." Jawab sang anak dengan wajah sesantai mungkin.

Dia mengerti, keduanya orang tuanya sangat menyanyangi dirinya dan Gene. Luella, Sang Ibu, tidak berhenti menangis histeris ketika tubuh Gene dimasukkan ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Dan karena menghargai Sang Ibu, dan perasaannya lah, Naru memustuskan untuk menutup SPR-nya di Jepang dan menetap kembali di Inggris selama beberapa tahun-sampai Sang Ibu merasa lebih baik tentunya.

Dan membutuhkan waktu dua tahun bagi Luella untuk melepaskan sosok ceria sang putra sulungnya, Uegene A.J Davis. Dan bagi Naru, inilah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali ke Jepang. Bukan tanpa alasan, banyak kasus misteri yang menarik untuk dia selidiki disana, dan terlebih kemampuan Sang mantan asistennya dulu, Taniyama Mai.

"Apa kau yakin, Oliver?"

"Apa kau yakin akan kembali ke sana? Jepang sudah merenggut Gene! Aku tak ingin kau juga ikut menghilang seperti Gene! Hanya kau, putra Ibu satu-satunya yang tersisa untuk Ibu, Oliver! Jika kau juga bernasib sama seperti Gene maka, Ibu … Ibu … hiks,"

Wajah sembab Luella menatap Naru dengan penuh beban. Jepang adalah tanah kelahiran kedua putranya. Tetapi, Jepang juga tempat dimana dia kehilangan salah satu putra kesayangannya. Dan kini, tempat itu akan kembali mengambil putranya yang tersisa.

Ibu mana yang tidak akan menangis dan merelakan anaknya untuk kembali ke tempat yang menyebabkan trauma?

Naru tersenyum, sebuah senyuman lembut yang jarang dia berikan. Tangan besarnya mengenggam pelan tangan sang Ibu, memberikan sebuah rasa kepercayaan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Janjinya, "Lagipula, ada Lin yang ikut mengawasiku." Lanjutnya menyakinkan.

Lin tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Naru.

"Kalian bisa percayakan dia padaku." Timpal Lin seakan mempertegas kalimat Naru.

Silau ketegasan dan keyakinan yang terpancar jelas diwajah Naru membuat Martin meluluh. Sebuah hembusan napas kasar dia keluarkan seraya membuka pelan kelopak matanya yang terpejam sejenak- tengah berpikir jalan terbaik mana yang harus dia pilih.

Pria dewasa itu merangkul pundak Sang Istri seakan turut memberikan dukungannya kepada Naru.

"Kau boleh pergi, Oliver." Ucapnya dengan sedikit berat hati.

Luella yang mendengar ucapan dari Suaminya terhenyak tak percaya.

"Sayang!"

Manik itu melebar seakan ingin mengeluarkan semua kalimat protes yang telah tersusun rapi dibenaknya.

"Luella, Oliver telah dewasa. Kita harus mendukung keinginannya. Jika, Oliver memang ingin kembali ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan bisnis dan penelitiannya, bukankah, kita sebagai orang tuanya wajib memberikan dukungan?" Martin mengeratkan pelukannya di pundak Luella, "Aku yakin, Jika kita membatasi gerak Oliver, Uegene tidak akan bahagia disana." Nasehatnya.

Mendengar nama Gene kembali membuat Luella tak mampu membendung tangisnya lebih kencang. Nyonya besar Davis tersebut kembali menangis histeris mengingat betapa tragisnya akhir hidup sang putra Sulung.

"Ibu, jika kau merasa kesepian disini, kau dapat berkunjung ke Jepang, bukan?" hibur Naru.

Martin yang sedari tadi melihat perilaku manis dari sang putra bungsunya yang terkenal _Stoic _kembali merasa kaget-namun tertutup wajah tegasnya. Sedangakan, Lin tengah tersenyum tipis. Pria emo tersebut tidak menyangka, beberapa waktu yang dihabiskan oleh sang atasan Bersama sang gadis brunette itu mampu mengubah sebagian kecil dari sifat atasannya tersebut.

"Kau janji akan baik-baik saja, kan … Oliver?" Luella kembali berucap seraya menguatkan hatinya.

Naru tersenyum seraya mengangguk, "Ibu bisa memegang kata-kataku." Tegasnya.

Luella tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Tangan lentik wanita paruh baya itu tergerak menelisik setiap inchi wajah putranya. Dia tahu, Naru akan baik-baik saja selama Lin yang menjadi pengawas putranya, tetapi sebagai seorang ibu, sebagian hati merasa takut. Takut, jika Naru juga akan pergi seperti Gene.

"Berikan kami kabar setiap minggu, oke?" ucapnya sesegukan seraya memeluk Naru.

"Oke."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, Oke?" ucapnya lagi.

Noll mengangguk seraya membalas pelukan Luella.

"Ibu jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan mengirim kabar setiap minggu dan hidup dengan baik."

Luella mengangguk seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat, Oliver?" tanyanya.

"Tiga hari dari sekarang. Aku dan Lin sudah memberitahu yang lain tentang hal ini. Saat ini, mungkin mereka tengah merapikan kantor SPR disana … semoganya." Jelasnya diakhiri dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mengingat, seberapa berisiknya para anggotanya disana.

Membayangkan tingkah teman-temannya disana membuat Naru tanpa sadar mengurut pelan pangkal hidungnya, frustasi, namun ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di hatinya ketika mengingat tingkah mereka semua terutama tentang sosok gadis brunette yang selalu membuatkan _tea-_nya. Entah darimana datangnya, ada sedikit perasaan tidak sabar yang tengah melingkupi hatinya.

"Baiklah, Ibu rasa, ibu akan membantumu untuk menyiapkan perlengkapanmu disana."

Luella beranjak dari duduknya dengan sedikit perasaan gembira. Melihat sang putra bungsu keras kepala dan dinginnya itu, kini bisa tersenyum dan berbicara hangat membuat perasaanya sedikit tenang. Luella tidak mengerti apa saja yang telah dilalui Naru disana. Tetapi, melihat sifat sang putra sekatang membuat Luella yakin, Naru, Sudah mendapatkan teman-taman yang baik disana.

"Ayah akan menghubungi teman ayah disana. Kebetulan dia memiliki sebuah rumah yang tidak terpakai dan ayah membelinya. Setidaknya, akan mudah mencarimu jika nanti kami berkunjung." Jelas Martin.

Pria dewasa itu menepuk pelan bahu sang anak sebelum berlalu dari ruang keluarga itu.

Naru kembali tersenyum,"Terima Kasih, Ayah, Ibu." Ucapnya tulus yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dari keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamis, 09 xx 2xxx, Pusat Perbelanjaan, Shibuya distrik, Jepang.

Taniyama Mai, gadis bersurai brunette yang selalu Nampak ceria dan penuh semangat itu kini tengah menatap sekelilingnya takut. Tangan kirinya tengah memegang erat senter yang cahayanya kian meredup, sementara tangan kanannya berada di posisi siaga bilamana ada sesuatu yang mengharusan dirinya merapalkan mantra pelindung diri.

Sesekali, suara lirihnya akan memanggil nama teman-temannya satu persatu. Sial baginya, satu jam lebih berlalu dan dia belum bisa menemukan dimana teman-temannya yang lain.

"_Bou-san._"

"Ayako."

"John-_san._"

"Masako."

"Yasuhara-_san._"

Mai mencoba kembali memanggil satu persatu temannya. Tapi hasilmya tetap sama, tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab panggilannya.

Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti sejenak ketika tubuhnya merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai menyelimuti ruangan tersebut, terlebih lagi sensasi dingin itu mulai menusuk kulitnya.

Wajah Mai mulai memucat. Naru pernah bilang kepadanya, salah satu tanda mistis yang terjadi adalah penurunan temperature secara mendadak. Dan Mai sudah berulang kali mengalaminya. Harusnya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Tapi, suhu kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dari semua kasus yang pernah Ia tangani, suhu ruangan ini sangatlah dingin.

Tak mau membuang waktunya lebih lama, Mai berusaha keluar dari tempat tersebut secepatnya. Setidaknya, untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan terburuk yang terpikir olehnya dia harus bertemu dengan salah satu temannya.

"_Bou-san …_!Ayako … ! Masako … ! Siapa saja! Kalian dimana?"Teriaknya seraya mencari tangga turun.

Wajah pucat Mai semakin memucat ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki diikuti dengan gerakan benda-benda yang diseret paksa.

Tak ingin mengambil resiko, Mai memacu langkah kakinya. Gadis brunette itu sedikit mengutuk sang pengelola yang bertanggung jawab menjaga bangunan tua ini. Jika memang mereka ingin merenovasi dan kembali membuka pusat perbelanjaan ini setidaknya, tolong pasangkan lampu penerangan!

Sehingga, Mai dan yang lainnya tidak harus berkeliling dengan senter di tempat gelap dan menyeramkan ini.

Hamper saja wajah Mai berubah cerah ketika gadis itu bertemu pandang dengan sosok wanita menyeramkan tepat di depan tangga turun. Mai memundurkan langkahnya cepat, saat sosok wanita dengan surai acak-acakan dan aura hitam menyelimutinya itu menyeringai kejam kearahnya. Mulut wanita itu terbuka lebar, menunjukkan sederet gigi tajamnya dan menarik sebuah sabit dari dalam mulutnya.

"Rin, Pyo … gyah!" teriakan Mai menghentikan mantra pelindung yang akan ia ciptakan.

Hembusan angin kencang tersebut menerjang tubuh ringkih gadis itu hingga menabrak sebuah etalase tua.

Mai dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menjerit sakit. Tetapi, gadis itu mengenyahkannya dan dengan cepat bergerak bangun.

Baru saja Mai akan merapalkan kembali mantranya, sosok itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan tangan terangkat ke atas seakan siap melaynagkan sabit it uke arahnya.

Iris coklat gadis itu terbelalak, wajah pucatnya kini telah ditemani dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipisnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Mai segera melemparkan senter yang berada di tangannya hingga membuat sosok itu mundur menghidari cahaya tersebut.

Dengan cepat, gadis itu berlari tanpa arah. Satu tujuannya, pergi sejauh mungkin dari sosok tersebut.

'_Naru … Naru … Naru … Tolong aku!'_

Batinnya berteriak meminta tolong. Berharap sosok jutek, pedas, dan narsis itu secara ajaib berdiri di depannya dan melindunginya seperti biasanya.

"Naru!"

Mai berteriak kencang. Persetan kepada siapapun yang mendengarnya, karena faktanya dia seorang diri disini, terpisah dari teman-temannya.

"Na-Kyaaa!" teriaknya lagi ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam erat lengan kanannya.

"Lepaskan!"

Mai mencoba memberontak sekuat yang dia bisa. Air matanya kini sudah menggenang diujung pelupuk mata. Siap untuk ia tumpahkan kapan saja.

"Le-."

"_Jou-chan, _tenanglah!" sosok yang menggenggam lengannya tersebut turut berteriak. Seakan mendapat impuls, kesadaran Mai kembali.

Dengan pelan dia beralih menatap sosok yang ia yakini tengah berdiri tepat disampingnya saat ini.

"_Bou-san_ …." Ucapnya lega ketika melihat sosok pria dewasa yang selama ini selalu memberikannya dukungan, sekaligus salah satu teman yang ia cari, Takigawa Houshou.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau sendiri? Dimana Ayako?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu ia layangkan kepada Mai.

Tubuh lemas Mai merosot bebas ke lantai. Gadis itu tidak langsung menjwab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang biksu tersebut.

"_Bou-san, _Aku dan Ayako …,"

Dan lagi-lagi, belum sempat Mai menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah hempasan angin menerjang tubuh keduanya hingga mereka terhempas ketepi ruangan.

Kedua manik tersebut terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sosok wanita yang tadi mengejar Mai berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Takigawa berdecih ketika menyadari kelengahan dirinya akan sosok tersebut. Pria tersebut dengan cepat mengucapkan mantra yang dia lemparkan tepat kea rah sang sosok misterius itu.

Teriakan penuh kesakitan sosok itu terdengar memekakan telinga.

Mai menutup kedua telinganya dan begitupun dengan Takigawa.

Secara perlahan, sosok itu menghilang. Namun, sebelum benar-benar menghilang, wanita itu menghepaskan angin kencang kearah Mai yang belum siap menghindar. Seringai sadis mengiringi hilangnya sosok itu ketika melihat tubuh Mai membentur kaca dengan keras sebelum akhirnya tubuh ringkih itu terjun bebas ke bawah.

Takigawa yang tidak menyangka bahwa sosok itu masih bisa menyerang mereka membelalak kaget ketika angin kencang itu kembali menghempas tubuh ringkih gadis kecil disampingnya hingga membentur jendela kaca dan terhempas ke bawah mencoba menggapai tubuh Mai.

"MAAAAIIIIIIII!" teriaknya ketika menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri, bagaimana sosok kecil itu terjun bebas dengan manik yang sama-sama membulat kaget.

.

.

.

t.b.c


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Okaeri**

**NaruMai fanfiction **

**With little bit YakumoHaruka**

**© Yuki Yahiko**

**Ghost Hunt **** Fuyumi Ono **

**Crossover fic with**

**Psychic Detective Yakumo ****© Kaminaga Manabu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mai mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Manik cokelat itu mengerjap cepat ketika menyadari posisinya saat ini, terbaring di tempat yang gelap. Dengan gerakan cepat dan terburu-buru, gadis brunette itu membangunkan tubuhnya._

'_Dimana aku?' Benaknya bertanya._

_Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik ingatannya kembali-saat ia berjumpa dengan sesosok arwah wanita dengan aura pekat, diterjang angin kencang, menabrak jendela kaca besar bangunan tua itu hingga dirinya terjun bebas kebawah._

'_Terjun.'_

_Manik itu kembali membeliak kaget dan dengan segera mengecek seluruh tubuhnya._

'_Tidak sakit. Darah pun tidak ada.'_

_Batinnya mulai bingung. Apakah ingatannya tentang jatuh itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi?_

_Kebingungan semqkin melanda pikirannya. Selama ini, jika dia berada di alam mimpi, Gene akan selalu datang untuk membimbingnya. Namun, tidak untuk sekarang. Selalu seringnya Gene muncul dalam mimpinya membuat Mai tidak dapat membedakan realita dan mimpi. Duo davises yang dulu bersamanya sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi._

_Ya, harus Mai akui, semenjak tubuh Gene ditemukan dan kembalinya Naru ke Inggris-negara tempat tinggalnya, Gene sudah tidak pernah lagi hadir dalam mimpinya. Tidak untuk memberikan arahan seperti dulu, dan tidak juga mengatakan salam perpisahan untuknya._

_Mai meremat bagian jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Rasanya sakit, ketika kau mengetahui kau jatuh cinta pada dua orang yang salah. Baik Gene maupun Naru telah meninggalkannya. Kedua Tuan muda Davis itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya, baik untuk berkata 'selamat tinggal' maupun 'sampai jumpa kembali.' _

_Mereka berdua meninggalkannya. Dan tidak hanya mereka, teman-teman SPR yang telah ia anggap keluarga, pun demekian samanya. _

_Mai … kembali menjadi gadis yatim piatu yang kembali ditinggalkan._

_Bulir-bulir air mata terjun bebas tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Mai kembali menangisi kesendiriannya._

'_Ada apa denganku? Bukankah, aku sudah sering sendiri? Kenapa sekarang rasanya sungguh menyiksa?' batinnya._

_Mai menjerit dalam tangisnya. Mengeluarkan segala emosi yang dia simpan sejak dulu._

"_Aku … tidak ingin sendiri." Ucapnya parau disela-sela tangis._

_Kedua tangannya saling bersahutan untuk menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi berjatuhan._

"_Gadis yang malang."_

_Sayup-sayup, Mai mendengar suara seorang wanita yang berbisik di depannya. Tidak hanya itu, gadis itupun merasakan sentuhan lembut dipucuk kepalanya._

"_Siapa?"_

_Dengan suara takut, Mai mencoba mengintip sosok yang saat ini berdiri di depannya. Manik Russet-nya menangkap samar sosok wanita anggun berbalut dress hitam panjang dengan rambut hitam yang tergerai bebas._

"_Kau, siapa?" tanyanya lagi._

_Wanita itu tertawa pelan sebelum tangannya terulur untuk menghapus buliran air yang masih terus turun membasahi pipinya._

"_Kau bicara apa, Mai. Ini aku, kakakku. Dasar gadis kikuk!" jawabnya seraya memberikan sentilan kecil di dahi gadis itu._

"_Ka … kak?" cicitnya pelan._

"_Ayo, kita pulang." Ajaknya seraya menjulurkan tangannya._

_Bagai terhipnotis, Mai menyambut tangan itu dalam diam. Kebingungannya yang sedari tadi menguasai dirinya menguap entah kemana._

_Dan … ketika tangan mereka bersambut, wanita itu menampilkan senyuman lebar._

.

.

.

.

Ozawa Haruka, tengah berjalan pelang mengitari koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Sebuket bunga lili putih berada dipelukannya. Kedati terlihat tersenyum, senyuman gadis itu tidaklah seceria biasanya. Manik lavender itu menatap sendu bunga dipelukannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Suara lirihnya itu berbalas dengan sebuah gumaman, "Hn." Dari pemuda bersurai cokelat yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya.

Langkah kaki Haruka terhenti.

"Harusnya, aku memaksanya untuk berhenti." Isaknya.

Haruka tidak tahu, sejak kapan buliran air bening itu meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya. Dalam diam, gadis itu berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap kasar wajahnya, agar aliran air itu berhenti membasahi pipinya.

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya. Kedua bola mata berbeda warna miliknya terpejam sejenak, sebelum melangkah maju dan berdiri tepat disamping gadis berhelaian _fuchsia _itu. Telapak tangan pemuda itu terulur mengusap pelan kepala haruka.

"Jika , gadis ceroboh yang selalu dikelilingi masalah sepertimu baik-baik saja, maka aku yakin gadis ceroboh lainnya itu akan bernasib sama." Ucapnya datar.

Niat hati, pemuda itu ingin mengibur gadisnya. Tetapi, bukan senyuman manis ia dapatkan, melainkan raut wajah kesal dengan kedua pipi yang digembungkan kesal.

"apa-apaan wajahmu?" tanyanya seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Haruka tak langsung menjawab. Sebaliknya, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya seraya kembali mengambil langkah panjang sebelum berguman, "Kau menyebalkan, Yakumo-kun." Meninggalkan pemuda itu jauh dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lainnya, tepatnya di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa putih dan bau khas obat-obatan itu, Matsuzaki Ayako, tak henti-hentinya merapalkan do'a untuk sosok gadis yang tangannya ia genggam sedari tadi.

'_Buka matamu, Mai!' _batinnya terus berteriak, tetapi mulutnya tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Wanita bersurai merah itu menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi sosok yang saat ini tengah tertidur. Harusnya, Ayako sudah tahu sedari dulu, kalau gadis _brunette_ itu selalu menjadi target dari arwah yang akan mereka murnikan. Tak hanya sekali, tapi berulang kali, bahkan hampir di semua kasus yang mereka tangani sosok ini selalu berada dalam bahaya.

Padahal, Naru pernah mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa status Mai berada dalam status dibawah pengawasan ketat.

Berbicara tentang Naru, Ayako selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa bocah arogan bertampang tampan itu tetap menjadikan Mai sekretarisnya?

Bahkan, hingga SPR dinonaktifkan sementara dan kepemimpinan dialihkan kepada Mori Madoka, pun Shibuya Kazuya tetap mempertahankan Mai di kantornya-Walaupun, dia sempat menyuruh gadis itu untuk mencari pekerjaan lain.

Hal itu membuat Ayako selalu bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Sang pemimpin SPR yang saat ini tengah menuju kemari.

Dan, lamunan itu terhenti ketika pintu ruangan mereka terketuk pelan diiringi dengan suara salam dan kemunculan dua orang berbeda gender dari balik pintu yang kini tertutup pelan.

.

.

.

.

Takigawa melipat kedua tangannya seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah pada _body _mobilnya. Disampingnya, John Brown juga melakukan hal yang sama. Raut wajah kusut keduanya masih melekat sedari semalam.

Sesekali, umpatan kecil akan keluar dari mulut mantan biksu yang sedang turun gunung itu. Pikiran pria bersurai cokelat itu melayang jauh. Rasa menyesal karena tidak dapat melindungi sosok gadis kecil yang sudah dia anggap keluarganya dan penasaran ketika gadis itu dinyatakan tidak mengalami cidera yang fatal melingkupi dirinya.

"Harusnya, aku memaksa untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan ini sejak Naru kembali ke Inggris." Sesalnya yang diamini oleh pemuda bersurai emas disebelahnya.

"Mai-san, sedari dulu selalu saja celaka." Imbuh Sang Pendeta muda itu diiringi helaan napasnya.

Dan kini, Takigawa yang mengiyakan ucapan John sebelum akhirnya keduanya sama-sama menghembuskan napas berat lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Naru, berhenti!" teriakan Lin Menggema di dalam ruang kedatangan mereka. Pria bersurai hitam dengan model emo itu Nampak mengejar sosok pemuda di depannya.

Disisi lain, kedati wajah datar tetap menghiasi wajahnya, Naru tidak bisa berbohong bahwa laju jalannya lebih cepat dari biasa. Hentakan sepatu membentur lantai itu menggema disepanjang koridor ruangan tersebut.

"Lin." Suara berat itu menyahut teriakan pria di belakangnya, "Kirimkan _Shiku-_mu."lanjutnya tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Pemuda itu ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini dan bertermu dengan sosok asistennya dulu. Tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi dibalik saku menggenggam erat sebuah benda tipis guna memastikan bahwa sang empunya baik-baik saja.

Tanpa menjawab, Lin segera melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh bosnya itu.

.

.

Ketika naru dan Lin menginjakan kaki mereka diluar Gedung Bandara, manik kelam mereka menangkap siluet Takigawa dan John yang sedang melambai kearah mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu, keduanya segera menghampiri mereka, masuk ke dalam mobil yang dibawa oleh Takigawa dan meluncur meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Takigaw_a-san_, John-_san_, bagaimana kondisi Taniyama-_san_ sekarang?"

Percakapan dalam mobil bersuasana sunyi itu dimulai oleh Lin. Tak seperti biasanya yang acuh, Lin memulai karena dia tahu, saat ini kepala Naru berisi tentang pertanyaan tersebut. Namun seolah enggan berucap, pemuda beriris kelam itu lebih memilih diam dan fokus kepada suasana hatinya yang buruk.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, John, yang saat ini duduk dikursi depan sebelah kemudi menjawab mewakili Takigawa yang Nampak fokus menyetir dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kami belum mendapatkan kabar terbaru dari Matsuzaki-_san_. Dan bisa dibilang, kondisi Mai-_san_ saat ini berada distatus koma. Walaupun, Dokter bilang bahwa lukanya tidaklah buruk."

Lin Nampak mengangguk paham, ekor matanya melirik pelan kearah Naru yang kini Nampak marah-tetapi wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalian sendiri, kami kaget ketika mendapat kabar keberangkatan kalian dimajukan dari jadwal semula." Ucap John.

"Ah soal itu, Saya dan Naru memang berniat berangkat hari ini." Dusta Lin. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak ingin membuat suasana hati Naru yang sudah buruk semakin buruk dengan mengatakan kebenarannya.

Harusnya, keberangkatan mereka ialah esok hari. Tetapi, Naru nekat ingin kembali ke Tokyo dimalam ketika mereka mendapat kabar tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Mai. Merasa mustahil,-karena mendapatkan izin terbang di tengah malam sangatlah sulit- akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat di penerbangan pertama pagi harinya.

"Naru-_bou_, suasana hatimu nampaknya sangat buruk. Jika, ini tentang kondisi _jou-chan _kau sebaiknya tenang saja. Gadis itu, lebih Tangguh dari kita semua." Ucap Takigawa menyemangati diri sendiri.

Kedati berusaha bersikap seperti biasa, pria yang sangat dekat dengan Mai itu tak dapat menapik bahwa dirinya tetap merasa gelisah. Bahkan, genggaman pada stir mobilnya cukup menjadi bukti bahwa dia sudah sedang berusaha untuk tenang.

Manik kelam Naru yang semula tertutup itu terbuka perlahan. Pemuda minim ekspresi itu sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Takigawa. Sebaliknya, iris kelam itu menatap hampa langit-langit mobil mereka dan berucap lirih.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang, jika sekarang dia berada diambang kematian."

.

.

.

.

Butuh sekitar 1 jam perjalanan hingga mereka berempat sampai kembali ke Rumah Sakit tempat Mai dirawat. Begitu Takigawa selesai memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi, keempat lelaki berbeda usia itu segera menuju ruangan dimana Mai dirawat.

Naru yang pertama kali tiba didepan ruangan tersebut dan segera membuka pintunya. Hati pemuda itu mencelos ketika mendapati tubuh Mai yang tengah tertidur ditanjang pasien. Kedua kakinya mengambil langkah lebar nan cepat tetapi dia usahakan untuk tetap terlihat seperti biasa.

Manik hitam itu segera mengamati tubuh Mai dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya yang terbalut perban putih. Kondisi luarnya memang tidak seburuk orang-orang yang pernah jatuh dari ketinggian, persis seperti yang diceritakan John dan Takigawa tadi. Tetapi tetap saja, melihat manik cerah gadis itu tertutup membuat perasaan Naru tertampar benda tumpul.

Ingin rasanya Naru menerjang pundak itu seraya meneriakan perintah utnuk membuka matanya. Tetapi niatnya terhalang ketika menyadari bahwa diruangan tersebut tidak hanya ada dirinya. Tak hanya itu, manik kelam itu menangkap dua orang asing yang tidak dia kenal.

Salah satu sosok asing itu tersenyum ketika menyadari dirinya kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dengan sopan, gadis itu membungkukan badannya seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda Shibuya-_san_, Mai sering menceritakan tentang kalian. Saya, Ozawa Haruka, Dan yang disamping saya, Saitou Yakumo. Kami adalah Saudara jauh dari Taniyama Mai"

Keempat sosok yang baru datang tersebut mengangguk singkat.

"Shibuya Kazuya, Saya adalah atasan Mai dan manajer SPR. Pria yang berambut hitam itu adalah Koujou Lin, Asisten Saya dan kedua pria yang dibelakang Lin adalah Takigawa Houshou serta John Brown." Ucap Naru memperkenalkan dirinya, begitupun dengan ketiga pria lainnya yang membungkuk singkat.

Haruka tersenyum simpul untuk membalas salam mereka.

"Bou-_san_, Ayako, Madoka, aku ingin kalian ikut denganku dan menceritakan detail kejadian kemarin." Titah Naru seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamar Mai

Takigawa yang berada didekat Naru segera mengikuti Naru begitupun , Ayako dan Madoka yang tadinya tengah duduk di sofa tunggu kamar rawat Mai. Keduanya langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Naru setelah sebelumnya memberi senyuman kepada Haruka.

Yakumo yang sedari tadi juga tengah duduk ikut berdiri.

"Tunggu, Aku juga ikut dengan kalian." Ucapnya seraya mendekati mereka dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan meng-iya-kan oleh Naru.

Mereka berenam-beserta Lin- segera keluar dari ruang rawat tersebut. Persis ketika Yakumo akan menutup pintunya, pemuda itu berucap, "Haruka, Apapun yang terjadi jangan keluar dari ruangan ini sampai aku kembali."

Haruka menangguk patuh seraya tersenyum.

Dan kini, tinggalah Haruka, John dan Hara Masako yang mengawasi Mai.

.

.

.

T.b.c

**Sebenarnya ide dari awal emang mau bikin crossover. **

**setelah dipertimbangkan apakah akan jadi satu fandom atau multifandom, Yuki memutuskan untuk mengubah fic ini ke versi crossover.**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya, ya...**

**Salam,**

**Yuki Yahiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Okaeri**

**NaruMai fanfiction **

**With little bit YakumoHaruka**

**© Yuki Yahiko**

**Ghost Hunt © Fuyumi Ono **

**Crossover fic with**

**Psychic Detective Yakumo © Kaminaga Manabu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TIK … TOK … TIK … TOK**

Dentingan suara jarum jam saling bersahutan mengisi kesunyian ruang berukuran medium itu. Di dalamnya, Oliver bersampingan dengan Lin duduk tepat di bangku kepala rapat. Madoka dan Ayako yang duduk berdampingan tepat disisi sebelah Lin Nampak saling terdiam, tidak berani bersuara-bahkan Madoka yang telah terbiasa menjahili muridnya. Tak hanya kedua wanita tersebut, Bou-san yang notabenenya sebelas duabelas dengan Madoka,pun turut terdiam.

Melihat kebisuan dari ketiga orang asing yang baru dia temui hari ini, beserta tatapan tajam nan dingin dari pemuda yang mereka panggil 'Naru' itu membuat Yakumo jengah.

Hampir tiga puluh menit, dan kelima orang didepannya saat ini bertatapan dalam diam. Ayolah, Yakumo memiliki banyak kegiatan yang ingin dia lakukan, berinteraksi dengan pria yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka contohnya.

"Jika, kalian masih ingin tetap berdiam, maka aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepada kalian." Sungutnya kesal tapi dengan nada yang terkesan malas seperti biasa.

Kedua tangannya yang semula mengetuk-ngetuk meja kini telah beralih jadi memangku wajahnya. Kedua iris hijau gelapnya itu mulai menyipit tajam.

"Ah … _Etto_ … saya minta maaf Saitou-_san_, tapi bisa kita menunggu sebentar? Yasuhara-kun sedang dalam perjalanannya kemari." Jawab Madoka dengan senyuman takutnya.

"Bukankah, teman anda hanya ingin mengetahui detail kejadian yang menimpa Mai? Untuk apa kita menunggu orang lain?" jawabnya malas.

Rengutan tercetak jelas diwajahnya ketika, sosok yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang pemuda yang dia kenal sebagai Oliver itu, tertawa mengejek seraya berkata, "Kau dan dia sama saja."

Ingin rasanya Yakumo kembali ke ruang rawat Mai, meninggalkan mereka, dan memastikan kedua wanita magnet marabahaya itu aman. Tetapi, dia juga harus tau bagaimana kronologi terjatuhnya Mai. Entah mengapa, insting terdalamnya saat ini merasa 'sangat tidak tenang'.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf Saitou-_san_, Saya harap Anda bisa menun-,"

"Tidak! Yang Saitou-_san_ katakan benar. kalian harus menjelaskannya sekarang, karena kita sudah terlalu lama menunggu kehadiran Yasuhara-_san_." Potong sekaligus perintah telak dari sang tuan muda Davis.

Bou-san dan Ayako saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum sama-sama meneguk ludah gugup.

"Tapi, Naru, semua laporannya ada di Yasuhara-_kun_."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya butuh kronologi tentang Mai." Sergahnya lagi.

Menghela napas sejenak, akhirnya Madoka menceritakan kejadian kemarin.

"Kau ingat tentang Kasus yang kita terima dua tahun yang lalu, bukan? Tentang pembangunan kembali Mall Seimei." Buka Madoka.

Naru dan Lin mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau tidak salah, beberapa hari yang lalu pihak Direktur Mall tersebut kembali menghubungi professor." Ingat Lin.

"kau benar." Angguk Madoka, wanita bersurai magenta itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Tiga hari yang lalu professor menghubungiku untuk mengambil kasusnya. Aku tahu ini diluar perintahmu, Naru. Tetapi, Aku juga tidak dapat menolak perintah dari Ayahmu. Ya, Kan? Bou-san." Madoka melempar isyarat kepada Takigawa untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Aku dan yang lain mendapatkan telepon dari Madoka-san untuk berkumpul di sore hari dan langsung menyiapkan perlengkapan seperti biasanya malam harinya."

Jeda, sejenak saat Tagikawa mengembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Jujurnya, di sore itu aku memang memiliki firasat yang buruk." Lanjutnya.

"Jika kau merasa demikian, kenapa kalian tidak membatalkan penyelidikannya?"

Emosi Naru perlahan tersulut, genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat.

"Oi … Oi … Naru-chan, aku memang bisa melakukan _exorcist _tetapi tidak punya kemampuan spriritual yang besar seperti Mai." Jawabnya, "Dan lagi, karena Mai dan yang lain tidak merasakan apapun, jadi kupikir itu hanya firasat," lanjutnya.

Naru hanya melirik sekilas, sebelum hembusan napas kasar diiringi kalimat sindiran meluncur bebas dari mulutnya, "Itu adalah hal yang akan dikatakan oleh orang ceroboh untuk memaklumi kelambanannya."

Bou-san menggebrak mejanya, dahinya berkedut kesal.

"Oi, Naru-bou, kau sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu dulu." Sinisnya.

Dia tahu sifatnya memang sulit untuk serius. Tapi, yakinlah, bahwa dia memang tidak pernah menduga kalau firasatnya benar.

"Ma … Ma … Tenanglah kalian berdua." Lerai Madoka, "Cerita ini belum selesai, loh." Ingatnya.

Takigawa kembali ke posisi semula seraya mengajak surai coklatnya kasar. Jujur saja, dia tidak ingin tersulut emosinya sendiri. Mengingat tentang peristiwa kemarin membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kau tahu, Naru. Di hari pertama penelusuran, Kami sama sekali tidak merasakan atau mengalami kejadian apapun." Sambung Madoka. "Bahkan, alat-alat yang kita pasang tidak mendapatkan informasi yang berarti."

"Sebab itulah kami memutuskan untuk kembali menelusuri bangunan itu dengan dua kelompok terbagi." Ayako menimpali. "Aku, Mai, dan John berada dalam satu kelompok. Kami menulusuri lantai dua, sementara yang lain di lantai tiga." Jelasnya.

Fokus Naru dan Lin kembali ketika mendengar penjelasan Ayako.

Yakumo yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya kini kembali memicingkan maniknya kea rah wanita bersurai merah tersebut.

"Saat kami bertiga menelusuri sebuah ruangan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu ruangan apa itu, tiba-tiba pintu ruang tersebut tertutup. Aku dan John terpisah dari Mai." Ayako menundukan pandangannya. Jari jemari lentiknya saling menggenggam erat hingga buku-buku jarinya nampak memutih.

"Ketika, John berhasil mendobrak pintu tersebut, kami malah bertemu dengan Bou-san." Ayako menutup ceritanya.

Mendengar cerita Ayako, baik Naru, Lin maupun Yakumo tampak memasang wajah serius yang bercanpur dengan rasa bingung.

"Setelah aku tahu mereka terpisah dari Mai, aku bergegas turun ke lantai dua guna mencari Mai. Dan seperti yang kau dan Lin-san pasti tahu, Mai yang selalu sial itu memang sedang sial." Bou-san menimpali seraya melanjutkan cerita Ayako.

"Ketika aku bertemu dengannya, dia Nampak tengah berlari menghindari sesuatu. Dan benar saja, sosk wanita itu memang sedang mengejarnya."

"Wanita?" Lin menimpal kaget.

"Ya, Wanita. Masako memang pernah mengatakan bahwa ada satu kehadiran yang sangat kuat disana. Tapi kami tidak menyangka bahwa dia berani menyerang langsung. Sebenarnya, aku sudah merapalkan mantra penangkal, tetapi sosok itu masih mampu menyerang Mai dengan angin kencang hingga dia terhempas menabrak dinding kaca hingga terjatuh."

"Tunggu sebentar, anda bilang angin kencang?" Yakumo memandang serius kearah Bou-san.

"Ya, bisa dibilang itu angin. Kenapa?" Bou-san dan yang lain menatap Yakumo penasaran.

"Tidak ada."

Jawaban singkat Yakumo membuat mereka kembali ke fokus semula. Walaupun, mereka semua penasaran dengan pikiran pemuda yang mengatasnamakan saudara jauh Mai itu.

"Matsuzaki-san, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan dari Taniyama-_san_?"

Lin yang dari awal mendengarkan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengisi pikirannya.

"Tidak ada luka yang serius. Hanya beberapa goresan dan efek benturan dengan banner yang menjadi pelindung tubuhnya. Ayahku mengatakan bahwa, kondisinya merupakan sebuah keajaiban." Terang Ayako. "Tapi detail pemeriksaannya baru akan keluar besok." Lanjutnya sambal menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Takut, itulah yang dia rasakan. Meskipun, kedua orang tuanya mengatakan bahwa Mai akan baik-baik saja-secara medis.

Yakumo, yang sejak tadi banyak mendengarkan kembali berpikir.

Pintu tertutup, penampakan, Mai, hempasan angin, dan _banner._

Logikanya mencoba menyusun semua kejadian itu agar mampu diterima oleh akal sehat.

Tak berselang lama, pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan tanpa banyak bicara maupun berpamitan segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan mereka.

Satu kesimpulannya, kedua gadis itu dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

Naru yang melihat gelagat aneh dari pemuda yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia kenal itu segera mengikuti gerak Yakumo.

Pemuda dengan style serba hitam itu memberikan perintah kepada sang asisten setia, Lin, untuk melanjutkan penggalian informasi dari mereka. Tentunya, disuguhi sebuah kalimat protes terlebih dahulu-yang tidak ia hiraukan.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, menelusuri koridor-koridor rumah sakit itu dalam diam, dengan langkah cepat.

Yakumo melirik sekilas Naru yang mengikutinya. Manik merah yang tertutup kontak lensa itu memicing tajam sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"Kau memiliki seorang kakak?" tanyanya dengan menanggalkan segala bentuk formalitas yang ia gunakanan tadi.

Pertanyaan Yakumo membuat manik kelam Naru membeliak kaget sepersekian detik sebelum ekspresinya kembali mendatar.

Pemuda minim bicara dan ekspresi itu hanya menjawab secara singkat, "Iya, kembaran lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Saitou-san?" selidiknya.

Yakumo menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tangan kanannya beralih guna menutup mata kirinya dan melepaskan lensa kotak yang ia kenakan.

"Ada pesan dari seseorang yang bernama Uegene."

Ungkapan Yakumo membuat Naru segera menoleh ke arahnya. Menatap tajam mata merah-yang semula tersembunyi dibalik lensa berbeda warna-dengan tatapan datarnya.

Benar dugaan Naru, pemuda disebelahnya juga merupakan seorang pemilik bakat khusus.

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Dia tidak dapat menjangkaunya." Jawab Yakumo. "Aku tidak tahu maksudnya, karena hanya itu yang dia katakan." Jelas Yakumo saat melihat tatapan meminta penjelasan kepadanya.

Naru meletakan tangan kanannya dibawah dagu, berpikir.

_'__Tidak dapat menjangkau? Siapa yang ia Jangkau? Mai?" _

Sebuah decakan kesal terdengar samar.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke ruangan Mai." Ucapnya yang disetujui oleh Yakumo dan mereka berdua segera bergegas kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

Senyuman lebar itu tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Merapikan pakaian perawatnya sejenak, tangan sosok itu terulur meraih kenop pintu ruang rawat berpapan nama 'Taniyama Mai'

"Mai-chan … Haruka-chan … Mari Kita mulai permainannya."

Seringai menakutkan itu tak bisa tersembunyi dari balik wajahnya.

tepat ketika tuas pintu itu tertarik ke bawah, seringai diwajah sosok tersebut memudar.

Derap langkah kaki diiringi sebuah suara teriakan menghentikan gerakannya. Berdecih singkat, sosok itu segera berlari meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

.

Naru dan Yakumo mengubah irama langkah kaki mereka dari berjalan cepat menjadi berlari, tepat ketika sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benak mereka.

Bagi Yakumo, hantu atau arwah hanyalah setitik jiwa yang tertinggal tanpa bisa berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menyebabkan manusia yang masih hidup turut mengalami kecelakaan maupun kematian. Walau, dibeberapa kasus dia sering menemukan kejadian yang hampir membuat klien maupun orang-orang disekitarnya hampir kehilangan nyawa.

Tapi tidak bagi Naru. Sebab, dibeberapa kasus yang ia tangani, terutama kasus rumah terkutuk yang terakhir kali ia tangani disini, mereka semua hampir kehilangan nyawa mereka, bahkan dua penghuni rumah tersebut meninggal karena dirasuki.

Setelah berpikir seraya berjalan, mereka menarik sebuah kesimpulan mendasar yang melibatkan susunan kata dari hantu, kemampuan spiritualis, Mai, dan kemampuan _physic._

Satu kesimpulan mereka.

Musuh mereka tidak hanya arwah maupun hantu.

Tetapi, Manusia.

.

.

.

t.b.c


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Okaeri**

**NaruMai **

**YakumoHaruka**

**© Yuki Yahiko**

**Ghost Hunt © Fuyumi Ono **

**Crossover fic with**

**Psychic Detective Yakumo © Kaminaga Manabu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah Yakumo terhenti, ketika sebuah genggaman kuat melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Alis pemuda itu mengernyit diikuti oleh tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Jangan dikejar."

Satu perintah berkonotasi datar meluncur dari bibir tipis Sang Davis muda. Manik jelaganya menatap lurus manik hijau lawannya. Satu hembusan napas lagi-lagi ia keluarkan. Baginya, tidak butuh suara untuk memahami tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Yakumo. Ia cukup paham dengan jalan pikiran pemuda itu.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan."

Satu penjelasan singkat itu mampu untuk membuat seorang Yakumo setuju. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mulai merasakan genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya terlepas.

"Kau benar." Ucapnya seraya beralih memutar kenop pintu kamar rawat Mai dan berjalan masuk.

.

.

Tepat ketika Ia tiba di sisi ranjang tempat gadis itu terlelap, kelopak matanya menurun. Tetap tanpa ekspresi memang, namun iris kelam itu terlihat lebih redup dari biasanya. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia menekan rasa sakit yang kini menjalar di relung hatinya. Kepalan erat tangan itu bagaikan pertanda bahwa dia tengah menahan diri untuk menjangkau gadis itu.

Naru mengerti, sangat mengerti malah, sentuhan darn panggilan dari dirinya tidak akan pernah mencapai sisi lain dari diri Mai. Saat ini, hanya Mai yang mampu berjuang sendiri untuk kembali ke sisi mereka, atau menyerah dan berjalan menuju sisi lainnya-tempat Gene menanti.

Ya, Hanya Mai sendiri yang mampu menentukan pilihannya. Tidak ada yang lain, bahkan dirinya. Hatinya kembali bergemuruh saat menyadari ketidakmampuannya untuk membuat manik itu kembali terbuka.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _batinnya terus mengeluarkan uraian yang sama.

Karena terlalu termakan akan pikirannya, Naru tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang manik lain yang menatapnya sendu. Gadis lain yang sedari awal keberadaannya teracuhkan dari atensi pemuda itu. Dengan satu kebiasaan yang sama-menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangan-manik gelap itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Desiran darah yang mengalir cepat memacu pompa jantungnya membuat napasnya seakan kehilangan oksigen. Terlalu sesak, hingga dia sendiri tidak mampu menghalau iris kelamnya untuk tidak berkaca-kaca.

"Ara, Karena kalian sudah tiba disini, aku ingin mencari makanan. Aku yakin, kalian semua lapar karena kita belum ada yang makan sejak tadi." Kilahnya dengan senyuman yang tidak mencapai mata dari balik telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Suaranya mampu memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga saat ini. Dan, menarik kembali atensi Naru ke dunia sadarnya.

Naru hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban menyetujui. Langkah kakinya terangkat guna menuju sofa tunggu dibalik tirai putih yang tertutup. Pemuda itu tak menangkap siluet tatapan sendu dan kecewa yang terlukis di wajah gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau makan, Naru?" masih dengan senyuman paksa dan suara senormal mungkin.

"Buat saja sama seperti kalian." Jawabnya singkat seraya menyibak tirai tersebut.

Manik kelamnya sedikit membulat, terkejut, ketika dirinya hampir menabrak Yakumo yang saat itu juga tengah membuka tirai.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Naru, manik hijau Yakumo, pun turut melebar sebelum akhirnya memicing tajam.

"Kau-," suara beratnya terdengar menusuk, satu tatapan tajam nan malas ia alihkan kepada gadis berhelaian hitam tadi.

"Dimana perempuan bersurai magenta itu?" lanjutnya datar, namun terdapat kilatan kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

Masako yang ditatap sedemikian itu terkesiap.

"A-no, Ozawa-_san_ tadi mengatakan kalua ada seseorang yang ingin ia temui." Jawabnya.

"Seseorang?"

Yakumo bergumam seraya memikirkan siapa orang yang ingin ditemui gadis itu. Perasaan tidak enak mulai melingkupi dirinya. Ia mulai merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai meningkat diikuti suhu tubuhnya yang terasa dingin. Takut. Pemuda itu takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk setelah, dirinya dengan susah payah memperingati gadis itu untuk tetap disini sampai ia kembali.

Tanpa membuang waktunya, Yakumo segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Gadis itu." Gusarnya menemani langkah kakinya.

Masako hendak menghentikannya tepat ketika pintu itu kembali terbuka sambil menampilkan sosok yang ia cari-dengan gadis kecil yang terlelap dalam gendongannya-diikuti John dan pria berbadan kekar.

"Nao? Goto-_san_?" gumamnya heran.

Dari balik pintu itu, Haruka yang tengah tersenyum lebar melangkah masuk, diikuti John dan Goto yang tersenyum canggung.

Manik kelam oliver dan Masako, pun mengamati dua sosok asing yang baru saja tiba itu.

"Oy, Yakumo, Aku tahu ini akan mengganggu kalian berdua tetapi, mendadak tadi Nao ingin meminta bertemu kalian." Jelasnya ketika mendapati ekspresi kesal bercampur meminta penjelasan kepada Sang Ayah angkat.

Yakumo tetap diam mendengarkan seraya menatap Nao yang kini sudah terlelap.

Goto pun turut menatap gadis kecil itu dengan senyuman tipis, "Tetapi sepertinya ia begitu kelelahan hingga tertidur pulas." Imbuhnya seraya meminta Haruka menyerahkan Nao kepadanya.

"Belum ada perkembangan?" tanyanya seraya melirik singkat kearah Mai sekaligus tersenyum sopan ke Naru dan Masako. Sontak, keduanya pun membalas senyuman dari Goto diiringi dengan anggukan singkat-ungkapan sopan santun.

Yakumo mengikuti arah pandang Goto sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Belum ada perkembangan berarti. Aku berniat untuk menjaganya malam ini." Jelasnya

Pria ini mengangguk paham.

Disisi lain, Haruka yang sedari tadi mendengarkan nampak tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu aku juga-,"

"Oy, sampai kapan kelasmu mendapat jatah libur?" potong Yakumo dengan tatapan menusuk.

Haruka terpegun sejenak sebelum garis bibirnya membentuk lekungan ke atas dengan sedikit menggigit pangkal bibir bawahnya. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pelan pipinya diiringi dengan keringat dingin yang muncul sedikit.

"Yakumo-_kun_, liburan semester kita masih satu bulan lagi, loh." Kekehnya seraya menetralkan laju jantungya.

Selama mereka tinggal Bersama, Yakumo mulai terbiasa memanggil Namanya terkecuali, saat pemuda itu kesal atau marah kepadanya-sama seperti saat ini.

"Bagus." Jawaban singkat itu bagaikan pertanda buruk untuknya. "Goto-_san, _ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu." Manik hijau itu mengalihkan pandangan dari Haruka. Enggan mengacuhkan tatapan protes yang dilayangkan gadis itu serta memotong setiap kalimat yang mungkin akan gadis itu utarakan.

"Tapi sebelum itu, Aku ingin kamu membawa gadis itu-Yakumo menunjuk Haruka, dan memastikan Ia tidak keluar dari rumahmu sendirian." Titahnya daripada sebuah kalimat permohonan.

Haruka ingin berteriak protes kalau saja ia tidak ingat jika sedang berada di Rumah Sakit, dan sangat tidak etis jika ia mengeluarkan nada tinggi di ruang inap pasien.

"Boleh saja, asal Haruka-_chan_ tidak keberatan." Sanggupnya seraya melirik kearah Haruka yang tengah mengeluarkan tatapan penolakan, dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang dan kedua pipi yang mengembung kesal.

"Aku pastikan dia tidak akan menolak." Sungut pemuda itu yakin seraya tetap tak mengindahkan delikan tajam dari gadis yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, Yakumo-_kun._" Haruka hendak protes ketika suara dingin milik Yakumo menciutkan nyalinya.

Demi Apapun, Tidak bisakah pemuda itu lebih peka terhadap perasaannya saat ini. Haruka ingin tetap berada disini, menjaga Mai seraya menemani pemuda keras kepala yang ia yakin tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka, terutama dirinya. Tetapi, sekeras apapun dirinya, Yakumo akan tetap menjadi Yakumo yang pendiam, terlihat tidak peduli, dan sangat suka memaksakan diri kendati dirinya terlihat malas.

Merasa kalah, gadis bersurai magenta itu memejamkan matanya seraya menghembuskan napas Lelah.

"Baiklah." Pasrahnya.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu hanya mengangguk singkat seraya melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan mereka ke area parkir. Tidak bagus jika terlalu malam disini." Pamitnya kepada tiga anggota SPR itu.

"Ah, tunggu, aku juga akan ikut bersama kalian." Sahut Masako yang dijawab dengan anggukan Yakumo dan Naru.

Goto memberikan jabatan tangannya singkat kepada Naru dan John diikuti dengan Haruka yang membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf jika ini akan merepotkan kalian. Tetapi, aku harap kalian bisa menjaga Adikku." Pamitnya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Serahkan semuanya kepada kami, Ozawa-_san._" Balas John dengan senyuman lebar.

Mereka berempat kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruang rawat inap itu. Dan sebelum Masako menutup pintunya rapat, Naru berucap.

"Hara-_san._"

"Ya, Naru?" Sahutnya antusias. Pasalnya, sedari tadi, baru kali ini Naru memanggil dirinya. Semburat merah tipis itu menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Bawalah John bersamamu." Perintahnya seraya melirik kearah John dan dijawab dengan anggukan pemuda itu.

Gurat kecewa tercetak samar di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab, "baiklah."

John segera menyusul mereka dan menutup pintu, Meninggalkan Naru yang menemani Mai sendirian.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini."

John Bersama Masako memberikan senyum perpisahan kepada rombongan Haruka. Tepat dipertigaan jalan, Masako dan John menuju kantin yang berada disisi kanan dan kelompok Yakumo menuju parkiran pada sisi kiri.

"Ya, Sampai bertemu besok." Haruka menjawab seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Kedua kelompok itu saling berpisah menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing. Dalam keheningan, baik Haruka maupun Yakumo tidak ada yang memulai berbicara. Sedangkan, Goto sesekali memperbaiki posisi tidur Nao yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Manik violet itu sesekali melirik kearah pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya.

'_Mo … Yakumo-kun! Berhentilah diam dan jelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Apa lagi yang kamu sembunyiin, sih.' _Geramnya yang hanya bisa ia lampiaskan dalam angan. Tidak mungkin ia berani mengucapkan kalimat tersebut secara frontal mengingat situasi _mood _ pemuda itu sedang jelek.

"Yakumo-_kun._" Panggilnya pelan yang tak diacuhkan oleh pemuda di sampingnya.

"Yakumo-_kun._" Panggilnya lagi, dan masih tak teracuhkan.

Haruka menghembuskan napas Lelah seraya berbisik mencibir, "Menyebalkan."

Violet itu akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya, ngambek.

"Ah, kalian berdua tunggu disini saja. Aku akan mengambil mobil dan membawa kemari." Pecah Goto di tengah keheningan mereka.

Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban, pria dewasa itu segera berlalu dari sana meninggalkan sepasang insan itu.

Sebenarnya, Haruka hendak menyusul ketika telapak tangannya digenggam erat oleh pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" ketusnya dengan mata menyipit tajam.

"Goto-_san _menyuruhmu untuk menunggu disini." Jawabnya datar yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam dan wajah terbuang dari lawannya.

"Haru-,"

"Maafkan, aku." Sela cepat gadis itu seraya masih menatap sisi lainnya. "Aku tahu kalau kau mecemaskanku tetapi, Yakumo-kun, setidaknya bicaralah sedikit tentang apa yang mengganggumu terlebih itu menyangkut diriku maupun Mai." Paraunya.

Manik hijau itu melebar ketika menyadari bahu gadis itu bergetar. Ia tahu, saat ini Haruka tengah menangis lagi.

Dalam diam, tangan kiri Yakumo tergerak untuk meraih gadis itu sebelum lagi-lagi dirinya dibuat terkejut oleh tindakan asal-asalan Haruka. Beruntung keseimbangan pemuda itu telah terlatih, sehingga dirinya mampu menahan beban terjangan gadis itu tanpa harus terjerebab menyentuh lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku sedikit, Yakumo-kun! Aku juga ingin melindungi dirimu! Berhentilah memaksakan dirimu sendiri, bodoh!" teriaknya dengan suara yang terpendam oleh dada bidang pemuda yang kini tengah didekapnya.

Jantung Yakumo berdegup cepat. Perasaan hangat sekaligus nyeri diulu hatinya bercampur menjadi satu. Otak jeniusnya telah menyusun deretan kata-kata yang bergabung menjadi kalimat untuk ia ucapkan. Sayangnya, bibirnya hanya mampu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat terdiri dari dua kata,

"Maafkan, aku."

Yakumo seketika merutuki mulutnya sendiri. Perasaan aneh yang dari dulu ia kubur kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Jujurnya, pemuda itu tidak ingin menutupi apapun dari gadis yang kini malah terlelap seraya memeluknya. Baginya, melindungi adalah tugasnya.

Kegagalan berulang kali yang ia lakukan membuatnya enggan untuk melibatkan orang-orang terdekatnya kembali dalam bahaya. Mereka semua berarti untuknya, tak terkecuali gadis _brunette _yang dengan dirawat di tempat ini kedati mereka baru saja bertemu. Oleh karena itu, dialah yang akan berperan untk melindungi mereka semua.

.

.

.

Deru mesin mobil yang terhenti di depannya membuat Yakumo menglihkan padangannya dari wajah Haruka yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya.

"Haruka-_chan _juga tertidur." Ucap Goto tak percaya saat melihat Yakumo turut masuk ke dalam mobil Bersama Haruka yang tengah terlelap.

"Dia terlalu Lelah. Sedari kemarin ia kurang beristirahat, bukan?" jawab Yakumo seraya memperbaiki posisi tidur gadis itu agar kepalanya bersandar pada bahunya.

"Kau tidak jadi menginap?" tanya Goto lagi.

"Aku akan kembali menggunakan taksi nanti." Jawabnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mengantarmu kembali nanti."

Dan mobil itu melaju meninggalkan area parkir.

Manik hijau itu sempat kembali menajam kearah luar jendela. Dengan cepat, ia mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna pink dari sakunya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada kontak bernama 'Naru' dalam handphone itu.

"Goto-_san, _pastikan kita melewati jalan yang ramai nanti." Peringatnya saat dirinya menyadari bahwa …

Mereka tengah diawasi.

.

.

tbc


End file.
